The Things We Do for Love
by Ash141
Summary: Brick and Blossom are having a face off. Why is it happening? Who will win? I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy this One-shot!


**A/N: Hey everyone Ash141 here, I know I've been gone for a while and I'm truly sorry about that I hope you can forgive me.**

 **I'm also sorry to inform you that this is not an update to Under Control, I don't have writer's block per say but I am having a hard time placing the right words.**

 **So, I have decided to get the creativity flowing again by writing this One-shot, it has nothing to do with my previous stories, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls, but Craig McCracken does.**

* * *

 **The Things We Do for Love**

 **No One's POV:**

The City of Townsville. . .

Is in disastrous ruin!

The buildings have big chunks broken off and scorch marks, the ground has various cracks and holes, trees are uprooted, cars overturned.

But no person or animal in sight, all having been evacuated as soon as the chaos started.

Bet you're wondering what caused all this mayhem huh?

Because as you can see there's no monsters, or villains; just two teenagers in the center of the city.

One is an 18-year-old girl with tangled sunset orange hair that goes to her knees with a red bow in it and light pink eyes, she is very badly beaten as you can tell by her ripped clothes and her bruised and bleeding figure, she is panting and shaking heavily.

The other is a 19-year-old boy that has wild darker orange hair that falls down to his butt with a red cap placed backwards on his head and blood red eyes, he is not at all injured or even the slightest bit winded, in fact he seems completely fine except a rip in the right knee of his pants.

They're both standing in the middle of the busted-up street, staring each other down when the boy decides to speak.

"It's the end. You're completely out of fight and I still have plenty left. Give up." he stated it so nonchalantly, it got on the girl's nerves.

"No! It's not the end until I can no longer stand!" she shouted defiantly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes upwards.

"It's never easy with you, is it? Always wanting to do it the hard way."

He dashes up to her and punches her in the face, then in the stomach. She falls to her knees curling into herself while holding her wounded belly, she coughs up blood.

He leans over, looking down at her.

"There, now give up." he deadpans.

"N-no." she wheezes, still coughing up some blood.

He gets angry.

"Why is everything so damn difficult when it comes to you?! Just once can't you make things simple?!" he yelled exasperated as he grabbed her by the throat with one hand and hovered in the air, lifting her above him.

She squirmed and struggled but she couldn't get out of his grip.

"Stop." she gasped out.

He chuckled darkly.

"Don't you get it?! You're going to die here! I'm going to kill you! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" his grip got tighter.

"D-don't." she grabbed the arm that was holding her with both hands.

"You don't understand! CAN'T understand! It has to be this way! I HAVE to do this!" he said as he formed a red energy ball on his fist out of his powers, it steamed as he reared back his arm readying for the finishing blow.

"Bri-" she tried to say but was cut off by him.

"Heh, heh. Say goodbye, Babe." he smirked.

She glared at him. She should be screaming and kicking and fighting, but she wasn't.

She should hate him.

Images and flashes of happy moments entered her mind.

 _Them snuggled up on the couch watching TV._

 _Laughing together while they sit across from each other at a fancy looking restaurant on one of their dates._

 _Walking hand in hand through the park, talking about anything and everything that comes to mind._

 _Kisses they shared throughout their time together._

 _Him giving her one of his real smiles that she always treasures._

She should hate him.

But she didn't.

How could she when he's given her so many wonderful memories?

She couldn't.

He was right. She had no more fight. Not because she couldn't, but because she didn't WANT to.

So, there was only one thing left to do if she didn't want to die by his hand.

Beg.

He was going for the kill when he heard her whimper.

He noticed her eyes going from an angry glare to a sad, hurt look. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him.

"N-no Brick p-please." she pleaded.

She saw his eyes fill with something. Sadness? Regret?

His fist was stilling glowing with his power, but he had stopped it to listen to her.

"W-why are y-you d-doing this? I thought th-things were different. I thought you h-had changed." she whispered.

His eyes immediately went cold. All traces of that something was gone. He positioned his arm for the final strike again.

"You thought wrong." he spoke emotionlessly.

The tears poured out of her eyes at that statement, slipping down her face and dropping on his hand that still held her throat.

He watched her sniffle and cry and became angry.

"Why won't you do this?" he whispered.

"Do w-what?" she looked at him questioningly.

He looked down for a second then answered her question with one of his own.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

She looked at him, shocked that he would ask that when he should already know the answer.

"Yes, of course I do. You know that." she said softly.

He continued to look down.

"Then why won't you stop fighting? If you loved me, you'd let me do this." he clenched his fist, making the energy ball dissipate.

Her eyes widened in shock at his words. Did he just say if she loved him she'd let him kill her? Surely, she heard him wrong.

He finally looked up and what she saw scared her.

He had this certain look in his eyes. Insanity.

He looked crazy, unhinged.

But he was being completely serious.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he was confused.

"Do you love me?" she had no idea what his answer would be.

"I do. Very much." he answered instantly.

"Then why? Why do you want me to do this? If you really loved me, then you wouldn't be asking this of me." now she was confused, not that she hadn't been this whole time.

His eyes flashed with that something again.

What was that?

"I uh you. You wouldn't understand." he stuttered.

Then a thought hit me, a very painful thought.

"Do you really want me to die that badly?" it pained me to ask but I had to know. New tears sprung from my eyes.

This time his eyes widened in shock and he looked taken aback as I asked what was on my mind.

He looked. . .

Conflicted.

By that reaction I knew my answer.

No, he doesn't want me to die, he might not even want to hurt me.

So, why is he doing this then?

There has to be a logical reason.

I look closer at him, and realize what that something in his eyes is.

It's pain, doing this is hurting him.

He keeps saying that I don't understand, that he HAS to do this, but it's hurting him to do it.

I don't like it when he's hurt.

I'm a hero, I'm supposed to protect the ones I care about.

He didn't seem to have an answer.

 _If he's hurting._

"You once told me that you wanted to live with me by your side, forever." she said.

 _I'll save him._

"But if this is what you want now, then I'll do it."

 _Because for him._

She lifted one of her hands to his face while the other one started gathering pink energy in it.

 _I'd do anything._

She wiped away a tear that was forming in the corner of his eye with her thumb.

 _And if I have to die, then. . ._

"I love you." she smiled brightly.

 _I will._

"Goodbye Brick."

There was a blinding flash that made him close his eyes.

Once the light dimmed he opened his eyes, they widened in horror at what he saw.

Her hand slipped from his cheek and fell to her side, as did the other one that had a fading pink energy and blood on it. Her head was tilted back, and her eyes were closed. Her skin was pale and cold, but that's not what had him staring horrified.

Her chest, where her heart is, was gushing blood.

He realized she had inflicted a fatal wound to her heart.

For him.

And there was still a small smile on her lips.

He floated carefully to the ground, and then collapsed. Bringing her into his arms and holding her close to his chest, cradling her in his lap as he smoothed the hair away from her face.

He cupped her cheek and wiped away the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Tears slid down his cheeks and onto her limp body as he sobbed into her hair.

"I love you too Blossom. So very much." he then left a gentle kiss on her head as he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice giggled beside his ear.

" _ **You've done a good job Brick, a very good job indeed. And the drama was just splendid. You were a good boy and good boys get veeery special treats. Soooo, without further ado. Here's your REWARD."**_ the dark presence of the voice then disappeared.

All of a sudden, a reddish-pink portal opened up and a big figure was spit out of it.

It was a male with tan skin, midnight black hair, and tattered green clothes. He was beaten pretty badly but he was alive.

"Uuuh, I don't ever wanna go through that sh*t again. That was hell. . . Literally!" the green male complained.

"Butch." the redhead said quietly.

Another figure was spit out of the hell portal.

It was also a male but skinnier than the first, he had palish skin, dirty blond hair, and torn blue clothes. He was beaten too but again alive.

The blue boy groaned.

"Boomer." the red one says a little louder.

"Brick, man is it great to hear your voice. So, what did the Lobster want in exchange for our freed-?" Butch was in the midst of lifting himself off the ground when he looked up and his forest green eyes widened at the sight, for once he was completely speechless.

There his older brother was, smiling wide even as tears streamed down his face, holding his lifeless counterpart.

The girl that he'd stopped committing crimes for, the girl he spent years trying to prove he was good to, so much so that he forced his brothers to stop causing trouble so they wouldn't ruin his chances with her, the girl that he's been with for four years, the girl that he couldn't stop talking about or smiling whenever he does, the girl who he was going to ask to marry him on their next anniversary, the girl that made his leader truly happy.

Who was the love of his life since he was 12.

The blonde chose that time to look up as well and he couldn't help the tears that welled up in his dark blue eyes, he's always been the more sensitive of his brothers after all.

"Oh Brick." Boomer whispered sadly.

Both younger brothers crawled over to their leader.

"How?! You loved he-!" Butch was outraged.

"I know. I didn't do this, I mean I did most of it but I didn't deal the final blow." the eldest stumbled over his words trying to explain.

"Then who did?" Butch asked angrily while Boomer looked confusedly at him.

"She did." Brick said, shocking the other two.

"What?!" they both asked/screamed simultaneously.

"She must have realized that something was off. Heh, she always was good at telling what was wrong with me, could read me like a book too. She probably figured out that what I was doing was hurting me, and she could never stand to see me hurt. So, she took matters into her own hands by ending her own life so I wouldn't have to." Brick smiled sadly.

Butch's anger vanished at this, the Pink Puff gave her life for his brother. Because she loved him, she truly loved him. Not that Butch ever had any doubts about that, he'd seen them more than a few times making out on their couch and the way she'd look at him when he smiled was proof enough for Butch.

The raven and blonde-haired brothers both laid their heads on each of Brick's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Brick. If we had only been stronger maybe we could have-." Boomer's quiet apology was cut off by the Red Ruff.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault or yours Butch." he said before Butch could open his mouth. "It's not even my fault. The only one at fault here is HIM." he said with malice.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Boomer muttered.

Brick looked down for a bit, he looked at his Blossom's pale but smiling face as he gently ran his thumb over her cold bruised cheek. A rage that he had never felt before filled him.

Boomer and Butch both felt the shift in their brother.

"I'm going to make HIM pay!" he said darkly as he looked up with a burning fire in his eyes and a thirst for demon blood.

"No Brick. WE'RE going to make HIM pay." Butch said taking his head off his shoulder and looking at him in the eye, Boomer doing the same while nodding.

"What kind of brothers would we be if we didn't help you avenge your beloved?" Boomer said as if it was obvious, which it kinda was.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Little Bro." Butch says with a grin while cracking his knuckles.

"Thanks guys." Brick says looking at them, he then looks back down at the Pink Puff in his arms lovingly.

"Don't worry my Blossom, I won't let HIM get away with this. I **promise**."

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, wasn't that dramatic? I thought so.**

 **So, this just kind of popped into my mind today and I thought, 'well why not' and typed it up before it could escape my brain.**

 **On a VERY important side note: DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TRY TO KILL YOURSELF, THAT IS NOT OKAY, THIS IS JUST A STORY, hopefully you all know better. Life is a great thing, it may seem hard at times but it's still worth living. No matter what you're going through, you have to remember that one day it'll get better, maybe not today or even next week but it will. DON'T GIVE UP! After all, how can things get better if you never give them a chance to. The way I see it is, if you're sick of life because it's not doing anything for you but causing you pain, then think of someone who has a worse life but they're still fighting, they're still LIVING because that's what they WANT to do. If somebody tells you or you yourself feel like you have no purpose, GIVE yourself one, even if it's just raising a puppy or keeping some plants alive, HECK let BREATHING be your purpose. Remember, NO ONE is meant to be miserable forever, there's happiness somewhere along the way, sometimes you just have to wait to find it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow if you're feeling up to it!**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Ash141**


End file.
